onepieceoriginalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Honey
"Purple Wind"' Honey "Grand Line Native" '''Bounty:' 221 million beri Affiliates: Whitebeard Pirates Second division vice-commander Name: Honey (She doesn't know her real name so she calls herself Honey 'cause she saw 82 on the tag of her experiment tank, 8 and 2 is Hani in japanese; from it, it became Honey.) Fruit: Wind wind fruit Type: Logia Ability: Able to form and manipulate wind.It also enables the user to change her body into wind. She may also change the temperature of the air to her will. (Her ability helped her gain her position as vice-commander of second division since Ace's ability is fire and wind helps fire grow bigger.) Weapon: None... She uses martial arts alot, and with the help of her fruit, her punches and kicks became sharper. Appearance: Thick purple hair and purple eyes. Likes wearing sweaters/jackets/hoodies. She has scented her whole body with lavendar; her shoes smells of lavendar strongest. Whenever she uses her power, it always leaves a strong fragrance of lavendar. She tends to use other scenting like honey suckles, cucumber melon, grape, and other sweet scents. But lavender is her signature scent. Age: Appears to look like 18-20, but her real age is unknown. (She’s actually a little older than she’s supposed to be, since she’s put in preserved water her aging stopped during the time.) Height: 49.8 kg Weight: 169 cm Bloodtype: AB Likes: Cake, chocolate, milkshake, cheese, donut, candies... anything sweet. Fluffy stuff. Animals, especially rabbits. Getting feet massages or anything related in feet treatment. Amusement parks. Dislike: Slimey stuff. Amphibian. Reptiles. Medicine. Doctors. Reading. DENTIST. Background: She was preserved in sleeping water in Vegapunk's lab, who was studying her abilities for 3 years. After that she had no memory of who she was and what her purpose in life is anymore. But she was a Rear Admiral before the scientists decided to study her power. She ate the wind wind fruit a year before she was confined by Vegapunk. He needed her to work on his climate project. Stories about her disappearance spread... 3 years later, she suddenly woke up and destroyed the lab and escaped, hating Vegapunk all her life from that point. But it was actually Sentoumaru who was behind everything. She was totally clueless about the world and everything else after she woke up... didn't know what to do, even the simplest thing like how to make coffee and stuff. Lost, she collided into Whitebeard who decided to take her in, and after awhile proving herself, she was given the vice-commander position of second division. Personality: A lot of people describes her personality such as of a pixie. She sees every pirate as her friend and not a rival. Gets along well with people easily. Hates it when people bad-mouth Whitebeard, who took her in when she has nowhere to go and has no memory left at all. She would finish them off. Likes to kick people and stomp on them in fights, especially on their neck, sometimes killing them unintentionally. She has a strong wish of making Whitebeard King of the Pirates and find One Piece, making their crew invincible. She also would like to retrieve back all her memory and her purpose in life. She goes to Shaboady Archipeloga a lot, because of its amusement park. She likes Water 7 a lot too, because it’s a friendly society and she absolutely adores the mizu mizu candies. Hobby: Disguising herself; making people do stuff for her; work out to burn all that fat she's gaining from all the sweet's she's consuming. Customizing her longsleeved tops so her tattoo'd be shown. Habits: Has an odd way of sitting... for example, in a normal chair, she'd turn it around so she can put her arm on the part your back can lean to. Weird laugh: Kehehehehe Relationships: Whitebeard: A very strong bond of father-and-daughter relationship. She's spoiled by him. Ace: Ace is very protective of her like a brother would, and she loves him like she would her real brother. Izou: Another “over” protective brother figure for her. She tells him everything because she can’t hide anything from him. Jozu, Vista, and Thatch: They’re more like uncles to her than brothers. Because whenever they come back from their battles, they would bring her a gift. And Thatch gets so mad when Honey steals stuff from the kitchen. XD Strawhat pirates: Hani likes cakes, donuts, and drinks that Sanji makes a lot... and like Nami, she uses him for her advantage. She gets along very well with Nami and Robin, shopping together when they meet on the same island. Tends to fight with Chopper over cotton candy and other sweets, but loves him every bit. Likes playing with Luffy and eating with him, being a heavy eater herself (not as bad as Luffy and Jewelry though). She enjoys listening to Usopp's tall tales along with Chopper. And have tea parties (with lots of cake) with Brooke. She always accidentally breakes something of Franky's in his lab whenever she comes over. Likes teasing Zoro of his green hair and orange skin colour, how he looks like a carrot and call him "cute" which ticks him off. Jewelry Bonney: She's her eating-partner... while Jelwery chow down on pizza, she chows on her dessert course. Trafalgar Law: Tends to flirt with him a lot, and likes to make him jealous. She loves Bepo a lot, too. Though she doesn't tell anyone that, the part she loves best about Law is his mustache, she thinks it's UBER(x10) cute. Doma: She loves his monkey a lot so tends to visit his ship all the time. It’s like a firmer connection between the allies. Quotes: "Wanna bet if my wind is sharper or your swords are?" "It's Hani to you!" "I refuse to drink medicine!!" "Damn, I'm bored!" History (Before Vegapunk( kidnapped her) (When actually, it was all Sentoumaru's doings... nobody really knew what happened) (When actually, it was all Sentoumaru's doings... nobody really knew what happened) She was Aokiji Kuzan's adopted daughter... so she easily got her title as a Commodore under his training. She was betrothed to Rob Lucci and during the time he went to Water 7 to dig up where Pluton is, she resided in North Blue and met Drake there. They fell in love, and they eloped, that's where Sentoumaru's group came in and took a chance and took her away to their lab. This way no one knows he did it. It'd be all Drake's fault. Her name then was Aoikiji Marina. Aokiji didn't get her back when he found out she was in Whitebeard's crew, because all her life, Marina has always whined she wanted to be a pirate and not a marine. But it would be inevitable when they meet in Marineford for Ace's execution. 2 Years later After the Whitebeard war, she was so shocked when Whitebeard died that she cried so much she collapsed. She was in a coma for a full year... then when she woke up, she regained her memory of her life before Vegapunk kidnapped her. But she lost memory of ever being a pirate. She was so sad, her brain wiped out any memory that relates with Whitebeard, Ace, and the rest of the allies’ death. She ran back to the nearest Marine HQ... and Aokiji accepted her again, because, after all he had taken care of her her whole life. He ask her if she wanted to get rid of the tattoo, but for some reason she decided to keep it. And Aokiji appointed her for Shichibukai which she's going to be after 1 year of training with him. Her childhood Marina (Her real name) grew up as a rich girl. She wears expensive designer outfit everyday with her favourite stuffed dumpling called Sugar, and elephant called Peanut. She got everything she ever wanted in things, but her life was actually very sad. She gets depressed when she sees other kids with their parents. She was taken care off by an old woman, Aokiji's aunt... Aokiji always pressures her to do well in her studies and train her hard to become a good marine when she grows up. Once, she told Aokiji she wanted to become a pirate, he slapped her. Her life was all planned out by Aokiji that she thinks a pirate life is so free. Difference between Marina and Honey Honey is sweet, caring, and childish whereas, Marina hides her true self by looking tough. Her real self is revealed when she lost her memories. Honey loves animals, but Marina is mean to them. Honey doesn’t spend that much money or time on clothes, but Marina wouldn’t wear the same outfit twice and whatever she wears have to be a designer label. Honey loves Law///Marina loves Drake ' 878787.jpg|Honey Wanted heart_that__s_healed_by_xhanimilkshakex-d34mvc4.png|Honey Honey_in_Shaboady_by_Xhanimilkshakex.jpg|Honey in Sabaody Honey_at_Auction_Hall_by_Xhanimilkshakex.jpg|Honey '